


EXO/BTS One-shots

by Livyah



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), OT12 (EXO), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livyah/pseuds/Livyah
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots that come up in my head which I'm too lazy to make into a storyFeel free to request any ships and AUs but not too much smut, please since I'm a newbie or any Y/N stuff.You can request anything other than too much smut like mpreg, character death, lactation,  etc...I'll add more tags as the book progresses...If you want to request, either comment or dm me if you want to be anonymous.[Requests open]We are one~~XOXOBorahae❤❤
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	1. Once in Rome - Chanbaek

**Author's Note:**

> Before you come at me, Yeah I got this idea from the movie, 'When In Rome'. But I still haven't watched the movie fully and only until the female lead's sister tell her about the fountain, nothing more than that. So the later parts, that's all my imagination but if this is how the movie went then....I don't know what it is...  
> If you feel like it's just a copy of it, feel free to tell me I'll take it down....

The wedding was complete bliss. Sehun being the whipped man he was for his fiancé, Luhan planned for their wedding in Rome just like his little fiancé had wished. Sehun and Luhan were finally made official and Baekhyun could not be happier for his best friend. "Trust me. I have a lot of handsome friends, my dear Bacon. Say the word and I'll hook you up with the best.", Luhan offered making Baekhyun chuckle. "Nah, Lu. It's better if I'm single. I can focus more on my job and studies.", said the platinum blonde with a shake of head. 

Luhan groaned, "You're such a buzz kill.", the two laughed until Sehun approached them. "You know there's this fountain nearby. People here say that if you drop a coin and wish for love, you definitely get it.", Baekhyun laughed at his friend. "Just 'cause I'm a little tipsy doesn't mean you can tell me some fairytale and expect me to believe that.", Luhan groaned and shook his head. 

"May I have this dance, mi amor?", Luhan gave a shy smile as he nodded his head placing his hand on Sehun's palm letting the other lead them to the dance floor. Sehun paused and turned back to the platinum blonde, "Aren't you kind of a lightweight? Don't drink too much, you don't even know this place.", Baekhyun nodded with a smile and the couple went off. Baekhun gulped down his glass of champagne as he sadly smiled at the numerous couples on the dance floor. 

When it was finally time to leave Baekhyun was completely drunk. "We told you not to drink so much, Baek.", said Luhan helping his friend stand. Baekhyun pulled away from his friend shaking his head, "I'll be fine, just go Lu. I'll head back to the hotel.", Luhan reluctantly nodded as his friend persuaded him. 

Baekhyun waved at his friend's as they drove off and began to roam around drunk and alone as the cool night breeze brushed past him. As he kept walking, a beautiful fountain came into view. A beautiful statue of the cupid sat beautifully over it. The platinum blonde sat at the edge eyeing the cupid. 

"You'll really hook me up with someone huh?", he laughed to himself with a hiccup. He looked at the coins reflecting the moonlight from under the peaceful water. "These people wasted a lot of money.", he shook his head and pulled a coin from the fountain. "This one's the biggest, I'll have it.", he smiled admiring the coin. His skin glistened and cheeks were tinted as he walked mumbling gibberish and swaying as he pulled himself to the hotel. 

It was two days in later in Korea, Baekhyun wheeled his suitcase beside him as he walked through the airport sighing in relief as he was finally back to where he could understand what people were saying. But unknown to him, someone had their eyes fixed on the back of his platinum blonde head watching his every move. 

Baekhyun stretched out as he woke up the next morning, a loud yawn leaving his lips. Getting ready for university, he checked himself one more time before leaving his little apartment. University went, as usual, the same classes, the same professors, the same faces and his friends, Kyungsoo and Chen. The duo laughed at Baekhyun as he told them what Luhan had told him about the fountain. "Did you look that dumb that he told you something like this?", Chen laughed at his friend who groaned while Kyungsoo agreed with a small laugh.

Later that day, he parted ways with his friend before heading off to the cafe where he worked part-time. He greeted everyone and went to the back to slip on his cap and put away his bag. He walked out with a cheerful smile as he tended to the customers. The platinum blonde was behind the counter when a tall being walked up to him. "Welcome, Sir. What wou--", Baekhyun was awestruck at the male in front of him. 

His black shirt showcasing his well-built abs and biceps. His chestnut hair parted at the side giving him a manly look. Though it was wrong to stare, Baekhyun could not help but stare at the veiny arms on the man. "Am I that good?", asked the man his deep husky voice making Baekhyun gulp. "What? N-no, Sir.", the smaller bit his tongue for stuttering as he mentally cursed. 

"Can I take you on a date?", Baekhyun choked on his breath as he stared up at the man in disbelief. "Excuse me?", the taller man took off his glasses. "I'm Chanyeol, you're Baekhyun, right?", Baekhyun pointed his finger at the man, "Are you a stalker or something, you creep?". Every pair of eyes in the cafe were focused on the two. "I read it from your badge, Baekhyun.", the platinum blonde lowered his hand and looked at his badge as his face heated up in embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth, no words leaving his lips. 

"We're really sorry for interrupting your time folks. Continue to enjoy your order.", said Kris as he came out of his office on hearing the commotion. Kris was the boss of the cafe and like a brother that Baekhyun never had. "Who are you? What did you do to him?", Kris asked the man in front of his employee. "Nothing. I just asked this beautiful angel on a date.", Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up as he gulped with eyes blown wide. 

"Well if he's not interested, why do you keep disturbing him?", Baekhyun looked back and forth at the two men and wanted to disappear since people were still looking. "You called me a creep, shouldn't you make up for that? I was pretty embarrassed.", said Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked up at the tall man who was smiling showing off his dimple. The platinum blonde huffed before reluctantly nodding at the stranger called Chanyeol. 

"Alright same place tomorrow, at 7. How does that sound?", Baekhyun nodded again. Kris looked at his friend asking if he was sure about agreeing for the date. Chanyeol grinned when Baekhyun nodded, "I owe him that, Hyung.", Kris glared at Chanyeol before walking back to his office.

Chanyeol shot a happy smile to Baekhyun before walking out. "He didn't order anything and came here just to talk? Then isn't he really a stalker?", he spoke to himself. "You're already speaking to yourself?", teased one of the co-workers and Baekhyun laughed it off. 

It was the next evening and Baekhyun was at the cafe, his legs bouncing. A lot of thoughts were running around his head, will he come, am I making a fool of myself and more. The platinum blonde let out impatient sighs with each passing second. That was until a giant figure sat in front of him. "Hey, Baekhyun.", the male looked up and blinked before greeting the other. 

The duo had ordered their favourites and were enjoying. "Tell me, Chanyeol ---", "Park.", the chestnut head mumbled with his mouth stuffed with cheesecake. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, "What?". "My name. It's Park Chanyeol and you are Byun Baekhyun, right?", the platinum blonde widened his eyes. "My badge does not say Byun. You are indeed a stalker, you creep. I knew it.", Chanyeol chuckled at the dramatic male as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. 

"I'm Sehun's friend. Nice to meet you.", Baekhyun narrowed his brows in realization. "Did that stupid deer set you up with me? Look, I told him that I don't need his help. I'm sorry but you don't have to meet me anymore. I apologize on behalf of my friend for wasting your time.", he looked up to see an amused Chanyeol leaned back on his seat as his eyes remained fixed on the platinum blonde. 

"Done ranting?", Baekhyun nodded. Wait, what? Chanyeol gave a deep laugh. "I'm not here because of your friends. It's just that I really wanted to meet you and get to know you.", it was Baekhyun's turn to stare. No one had approached him before and it was all new to him. 

"I wanna court you and if you still don't have feelings for me, I'll stop.", Baekhyun blinked, no words coming past his lips. "Just say yes and I'll make sure you won't regret it, ever.", Chanyeol slowly stroked the other's cheek. Baekhyun nodded a sweet smile creeping on his lips. True to his words, Chanyeol did court him. 

It was raining cats and dogs and Baekhyun was the only one without an umbrella, meaning he would have to walk home soaking in the rain. Sighing he took a step in the rain but no drop touched his skin. He turned to see Chanyeol holding an umbrella over his head while the taller one's back was getting soaked. "Let's go if you don't wanna play in the rain and catch a cold.", the chestnut head laughed taking Baekhyun's hand before leading them to his car. 

A few weeks later, one night Baekhyun had received a call from Luhan who was just checking upon him. 

'I still can't forget how drunk you were that night.', Luhan laughed and Baekhyun snickered. 

"I took a coin from the fountain, Lu. And I don't even remember that.", Baekhyun sighed.

'A coin from the fountain? You know I and Sehun were talking with this Grandmother and she was telling us about the story of the fountain.'

"What? That you'll find your eternity?", Baekhyun chuckled.

'No, you dumb Bacon. She was telling us that the fountain works the other way. You know if you took a coin from the water then the owner of the coin will be your soulmate. But if you give it back to the person or put it back in the fountain then you two will be free.' 

Baekhyun, as usual, laughed it off and hung up after gossiping for a few more minutes. Later that night, he stared at the coin between his fingers. Inevitably he began believing what his friend had told him. Chanyeol and he were mere strangers until a few weeks ago. Chanyeol had popped out of the blue. 

"I can't believe he's still courting you. I feel bad for him.", said Chen one day as the trio were at the park. Kyungsoo nodded and the two were looking at Baekhyun. "You still have zero feelings for him?", Kyungsoo asked his friend. Baekhyun sighed as he put his head on his knees. 

"If what Luhan said is true then it's all just a mere spell. He doesn't love me.", "But do you love him?", a small smile played on Baekhyun's lips. "Maybe, maybe not.", the other two friends hugged the platinum blonde. "Yay! You love him.", and Baekhyun could not help but agree more. 

Chanyeol's sweet gestures and beautiful words pulled him closer. Not to mention, how he would care for him and lend him his shoulder when Baekhyun wanted to cry. Baekhyun felt at ease with Chanyeol even though they had not known each other for a long time. 

"Do you wanna go to Rome with me?", asked Baekhyun as he and Chanyeol walked hand in hand along the park. "Okay, sure.", Chanyeol nodded giving a grin. Baekhyun stopped and looked at the tall male. "Aren't you gonna ask why?", the dimpled male leaned till they were eye to eye. 

"I trust you that much, my little smurf.", Chanyeol tapped his nose making the other blush with a soft smile. "Wait, what? Smurf? Who's a smurf? You're Yoda then.", Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol's wide eyes before running away making the other chase him. 

It was a week later and the duo were in Rome. Baekhyun's mind was screaming at him telling him to go back but his heart would not agree. When they were finally in front of the fountain, Baekhyun pulled out the coin and gripped it in his palm, the taller oblivious of it. The platinum blonde slowly lifted his arms but paused when Chanyeol began speaking. 

"I remember this fountain and I don't think I can ever forget it.", the taller smiled at shorter one beside him. "Why is that?", the question made Chanyeol grin. "Cause I wished for the perfect soulmate and I got you.", he turned to smile at Baekhyun who found it hard to mirror it. 

"I never said yes to you, Mister. Too confident, are we?", Baekhyun sassed and Chanyeol shrugged. "If you would not then why did you ask a stranger to come with you to some unknown place?", Baekhyun did not know the answer to that and looked down at his feet. 

"But you wouldn't want to know my answer after this, Chanyeol.", the chestnut head gave a confused look and watched as Baekhyun walk towards the fountain and toss a coin in there. "You can leave me now. No spell anymore, you're free.", Baekhyun teared up at his own words. 

"You took me to Rome to dump me?", Chanyeol laughed and wiped the tears that fell on the younger's cheek. Baekhyun stared up at him in complete surprise. "Wasn't that your coin?", Chanyeol moved over and took a look before nodding. Baekyun was still in surprise, several thoughts running around his head. 

"The spell will be broken if the love is reciprocated, Baek.", came Luhan's voice from behind him and Baekhyun was in utter bliss. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?", he screamed at his friend before running over to Chanyeol who caught him. With no words exchanged, Baekhyun crashed his lips on Chanyeol's soft ones. The taller male slowly closed his eyes melting into the kiss while he held Baekhyun secure in his hold. 

Baekhyun was the first to pull away and stared into Chanyeol's eyes. "I love you, Yoda. I'm sorry I took so long to say that. I love you.", he confessed. Chanyeol stroked the other's cheek. "I'm just glad that you came to me at least now. I'm in love with you, Baekhyun and I will be forever, till eternity.", Chanyeol caught Baekhyun's lips in a soft kiss.

Luhan and Sehun smirked as they snapped pictures of the couple sending it to Chen and Kyungsoo who replied with crying emojis saying that they felt betrayed. 

What else, the couple lived happily ever after. Falling more and fighting more with each passing day.


	3. CEO Kim/ Taekook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags
> 
> TopTae  
> BottomKook  
> BossTae  
> SecretaryKook

Taehyung ruffled his hair in frustration seeing that his father had called in a meeting. It ruined his mood since his father would mostly scold him there since he tends to mess up his presentation the last minute.

He slowly went inside the conference hall and turns out he was the first one. Five minutes alone at the room, he received a call from his father informing him that they might be late. With a little smirk, he called his secretary cum boyfriend, Jungkook

"You piled up a shitload of work in my table so this better be important, Kim Taehyung.", his sweet boyfriend entered the conference hall. While he rambled on about the piled up work, Taehyung hungrily eyed his boyfriend's ass.

"Eyes up here, Mister.", the brunette lifted his boyfriend's head making him nod. "Why did you call me here?", the elder slowly stood from his spot to cage the male between him and the table. "Can't I miss my sweet little boyfriend?", Taehyung kissed the other's cheek.

"Fine, what do you want?", Taehyung shook his head saying he just wanted to meet his lover. "I'm right outside your office and you call me every five minutes, so what's the real reason, Kim?", Taehyung chuckled. "Fine, you caught me. Wanna have some fun? Dad and the clients won't be coming anytime soon.", the taller smirked leaning down and capturing the other's lips in a kiss.

Jungkook pushed him away by his chest. "Are you sure, Sir?", the brunette pulled the elder by his tie with a teasing smirk on his face. Mirroring the smirk, Taehyung leaned down to catch the other lips with a little nod.

They kissed till they were completely out of breath. Taehyung popped open Jungkook's shirt as he pushed him to sit on the table. Jungkook sighed in pleasure small moans leaving his lips as the elder trailed his kisses down his torso.

The two men were vigorous as they continued to each other's faces while leaving a trail of hickeys on their smooth skin. But a knock made them halt their actions. "You told that they were gonna be late, you asshole.", said Jungkook as he hurriedly buttoned up his shirt, Taehyung doing the same.

Mr Kim pushed open the door and walked in followed by the other investors and clients. The two flustered men coughed a little and bowed as the elders took their respective seats. Taehyung and Jungkook could feel the elder Kim's gaze burning through them. As the two youngsters bowed at the elder, he gave them a judging look while his son gave an awkward smile shrugging off his father's eyes.

"You two boys seem out of breath, everything alright?", one of the older clients asked and the two almost choked at the question. Well anyone would have asked the question seeing the red-tinted cheeks, messed up hair and ruffled clothes. "It's nothing, Sir. We were searching for a file and we had to run around for it.", he made a dumb excuse but the two were relieved since the elders nodded and shrugged it off.

"Now, if everyone's ready, we'll begin the meeting.", Taehyung nodded at his father who still glared at him with stern eyes. Taehyung stood up from his seat as Jungkook distributed the documents to everyone. As he did so, Taehyung did not fail to miss the subtle smirk as his boyfriend bowed to get the fallen document.

Taehyung was trying to hide his hard-on and fortunately, his blazer was helping him out. But definitely not Jungkook. The cunning male was trying to do everything to push his boyfriend to his limits. He bit his lips, sucked on his finger because of a paper cut and bowed down teasing his already frustrated boyfriend.

When Taehyung finally finished his presentation, he sat beside his boyfriend in his seat and smirked at the younger who visibly gulped. As the others began presenting, Taehyung opened his file and grabbed his pen before writing something to the younger.

'Ready for payback, Baby boy?'

Jungkook gulped seeing the note and looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes but the elder just shook his head with a victorious smirk. As Jungkook sat beside him, Taehyung sneaked his hands up the younger's thigh making the other gasp inaudibly with surprised eyes. Jungkook on seeing that the other's arm was just staying there mentally sighed in relief.

Taehyung smirked a little to himself before palming the other through his black slacks. Jungkook shut his mouth as soon as a gasp left his mouth. Taehyung retracted his hand as all eyes were on them.

"Have you gone fucking crazy or something?", Jungkook whisper yelled to his boyfriend who only smirked victoriously licking his lips. The younger wanted revenge. A light bulb went off in his head as his hand sneaked up the other's legs and unzipped his pants.

Taehyung looked at his boyfriend clearly not believing what was going on. Jungkook stared at Taehyung in the eyes before accidentally dropping his pen. The eldest of the two slapped a palm over his mouth feeling his boyfriend's kitten locks on his member.

Jungkook knew that his boyfriend was already at the edge and he decided to deepthroat his boyfriend under the table. Taehyung bit his lips every time he felt the back of his boyfriend's throat. He almost crushed the bottle in his hand feeling Jungkook grazing his teeth on his hard member.

He coughed loudly trying to cover up his moan as he finally came in his lover's mouth but he gasped again feeling a kiss on the tip of his dick. All heads were turned to his direction while Jungkook successfully emerged outside and sat on his seat.

"It's a great plan, Mr Lee. I was just so amused.", he laughed the others quickly nodding at the male's statement turned back to the presentation. "Are you okay, Mr Kim? You look a little red.", Taehyung could swear that he wanted to take his boyfriend right there and wreck him till he was begging to stop.

After two hours of old men taking and Taehyung losing his patience with his sexy cunning boyfriend, the meeting finally came to an end. "Aren't you gonna come, son?", the elder invited his son for a meal but the younger excused himself saying that he was not feeling so well.

"Hey, my wicked bunny.", Taehyung pulled his boyfriend to sit on his lap, the other squealing at the action. "Ready for your punishment, baby boy?", Jungkook gave an awkward laugh seeing the serious and lustful eyes of his boyfriend.

"How about you come over tonight and we could have fun?", the younger asked but the other was not falling for his tricks again. "Nope, I'm gonna continue where I left off, baby boy. I'm gonna wreck your little hole.", Taehyung husked out biting Jungkook's ear and licked a stripe.

"Strip for me, babe.", Jungkook was waiting for Taehyung to tell that it was a joke but the elder was damn serious. "Here? Have you gone fucking crazy?", Taehyung lifted his brows. "I'm crazy? Says the one who gave me a blowjob under the table in a room full of old men.", Jungkook turned red. But did he regret doing that then? No, not at all but he was regretting it later on.

"Taehyungie, we'll go home and play.", he tried but the elder made a sound on impatience before caging his boyfriend with the table. He crashed their lips together and swiped at the younger's lip for entrance. But Jungkook did nothing. Taehyung pulled on his long curls making the other gasp allowing him to explore his warm wet cavern.

Taehyung removed the shirt off his boyfriend along with his pant and boxers. "Not fair, you should be too.", the elder chuckled and nodded. They shared a kiss as Taehyung undressed himself. Taehyung knelt after flipping Jungkook.

He smacked his boyfriend's ass cheeks until they were red. Taehyung spread it apart and Jungkook let out a loud moan as Taehyung teased the other with the tip of his tongue. "Eat me out, Daddy.", Jungkook moaned impatiently.

And who was Taehyung to deny it? He tongue fucked his boyfriend, the other's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he drooled. He came with a loud moan, his thighs shaking at the release. But Taehyung was not done with his boyfriend.

Jungkook felt his breath get stuck as he felt the elder thrust in him. He moaned at the feeling of being stuffed and shamelessly let out moans without a worry about the people outside. Taehyung continued to thrust in the boy and entangled his fingers in the long locks before pulling the male up.

"Should I let you have your release?", he asked eyeing the other's hard member. Jungkook whimpered and nodded as fast as he could since no words seemed to leave his throat. Feeling himself on edge, the elder made erratic thrusts, the table shaking as they moved.

Soon Taehyung filled the other and pumped the submissive till he had his release for the second time. The two men panted for breath as the dominant slowly pulled out watching the fluid flow down his boyfriend's wrecked hole.

"I hate you, Kim.", Taehyung chuckled as he lied atop his boyfriend. "As if.", he snorted. Jungkook shrugged, "Yeah, I love you my crazy perverted boyfriend.", uttered Jungkook and Taehyung pecked the other's lips. "I love you, my sweet bunny.", the two giggled and shared a passionate kiss before pulling away.

After taking their time to get dressed up, the two walked out with their heads bowed since everyone gave them the weirdest looks. "Hope you found your pen, Jungkook.", it was Taehyung's father. The flustered boy gave a quick nod before elbowing his laughing boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to request something and i hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
